Project X Zone 2's Lullaby for a Princess
by XiaomuSmash14
Summary: What the title says.


**Here's a little song I made Fire Emblem style. This is going out 2 one of my friends here. It's called Song to a Princess, a parody of the song, Lullaby for a Princess. Please play the instrumental version of Lullaby for a Princess to follow along this song and sing its lyrics. America from Me in Project X Zone 2: BRAVE NEW WORLD by Tsuna11644 will be singing too. Lucina's part will be normal typing, America's part will be in bold, while when they both sing will be in italics.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _(Cue Lullaby for a Princess instrumental version)_

Lucina: Fate has been cruel and order unkind.

How could I have been alive this way?

The blame was my own, the punishment yours.

The harmony silenced today.

But into the darkness I sing thee a song.

And thy will thy message keep.

Till thy watery eyes understand my lullaby and make you realize why I weep.

 **America: Fate has been cruel and order unkind.**

 **What did I do to be born this way?**

 **I wish I knew more, even that I was never born.**

 **My past had been gone today.**

 **But into the stillness of what you now see.**

 **I had no one close at all.**

 **I ruined every chance I get and I make my worst bet.**

 **It's why I'm wasn't caught when I did fall.**

Lucina: Once did a princess who smiled like the sun look into her future and sigh.

She grinned and said "Surely there's no better way than to look at my future ahead of today, and no other time!"

 **America: Once upon a time I was a poor beggar and had no slim hope for a home.**

 **I always knew the truth was hard to listen and I hopefully thought luck will come my way soon.**

Lucina: How great was my spirit, how carefree I was then, but long was thence shadow it cast.

Which fell dark upon the young princess's dream, but I didn't know that until the day my dad passed.

 **America: How hard it had hurt, how painful it was to even swallow my pride.**

 **I don't know why but it was too hard to find a new friend so it made me live a sad, lonely life.**

Lucina: Lullay, little Lucy. Good bye little me. Rest now in my sweet embrace. Carry my lullaby winds of the earth, through clouds and through sky and through space. Carry the peace and the coolness of night and carry my sorrow in kind. It was my fault for not being there in time, so forgive me for being so blind.

 **America: Lullay, my family. Good night everyone. Rest now in moonlight's embrace. Carry my lullaby winds of the earth, through cloud and through sky and through space. Carry the peace and the coolness of night and carry my joy in kind. I'm so thankful for all in my life, so thank you for my chance in life.**

 _(Both step out of Dragonturtle Mk. 1 and sit next to each other)_

Lucina: As the years passed and alone inside, she decided to change her fate.

She gathered her allies and went to the past to save her future before it was too late.

Well such is the darkness that followed her over to repeat her dark future anew.

And that foolishness is what made her forget the one thing that she needed to overcome too.

 **America: Ten years have passed ever since I had moved, yet I still don't realize at all.**

 **These are the moments that we will retain and I will remember when I feel I might fall.**

 **Well, such is the way that the limelight of glory slowly takes hold of its host. But I will not be so foolish to do nothing to stop the destruction of those who will need me most.**

 _Both: Lullay, my princess._

 _Good night, my bad past._

 _Rest now in moonlight's embrace._

 _Carry our lullaby winds of the earth through cloud and through sky and through space._

 _Carry the peace and the coolness of night and carry our feelings in kind._

 _We both know that we're loved more than we know._

Lucina: May troubles be far from our minds. **(America: I'm thankful for all in my life)**

 _Both: And forgive us for being so blind._

 _(Music break)_

 _(Chrom and Reiji walk up to them)_

Reiji: What are you two doing here in the middle of the night?

America: Lamenting the battles before us soon and in life.

 _Both: The years right before us are fearful and unknown._

 _We never will imagine it since we are not alone._

 _May these next few battles swiftly pass we pray._

 **America(hugs Reiji): I love you.**

Lucina(hugs Chrom): I missed you.

 _Both: All those miles away._

 _May all of our dreams be sweet tonight._

 _Safe upon the bed of moonlight._

 _And know not of sadness, pain, no care._

 _When we dream we'll fly away and meet you there._

 _So sleep._

 _Sleep._

 _Sleep._

 _(Song ends)_

* * *

 **It was the best I could do at that point. Please comment and I'll see you later.**


End file.
